


Get Well Cards of Another Kind

by EpiphanyWisps



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Gen, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Teeth kink, Xenophilia, a lot more tags added in later chapters, tongue kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiphanyWisps/pseuds/EpiphanyWisps
Summary: In which Dan and Anne can't simply exclude Eddie from their lives. They instead accept both him and his symbiote, physically and emotionally, and create this weird universe where it works. Eddie can't refuse them anymore than he can refuse his symbiote, and chooses instead to let them indulge. Loving Eddie just seems like the right thing to do. Eddie's ok with that.Kind of PWP, if I'm being honest.' v '





	Get Well Cards of Another Kind

It’s a few minutes past nine and the summer sun has already started waning to the edge of the earth. Eddie sits at the edge of his bed and watches it through the crack of his shoddy curtains and thinks. His elbows are on his knees, his shoulders are hunched, and his knuckles rest against his lips. He has his back to the bedroom door, the tension of the unknown creeping up in waves along his spine. It’s becoming more frequent that at nine-thirty, like clockwork, someone will come through that door to visit him. He never gets a heads up, and never asks for one.

It’s such a strange relationship they all seem to have now. Many times Eddie doesn’t know what to think of it or how he’s supposed to comprehend. At face value? Because this isn’t what one might call typical.

Things have definitely changed in Eddie’s life after all that’s happened in the past year, and before the start of this. Anne is engaged now, both Dan and herself made it a point to invite him over for dinner the night they told him. They treated him like he should be treasured, and valued his thoughts. And to anyone on the outside looking through at their lives that might seem rude to include a past boyfriend, ex-fiancé even, to their little engagement party.

Eddie hadn’t looked at it that way though, and he hadn’t felt as depressed about the news as he thought he would have. In fact…he felt happy. Anne is happy with Dan, and Dan is a good guy who treats her well. Dan has never treated Eddie with anything less than respect and kindness, and with an overall sense that he generally wanted to help when Eddie had first joined with his symbiote. Dan never once gave Eddie a reason to hate him, and Anne never once gave him a reason to resent her for walking away from him and into the arms of someone else.

So here they are in this, all together but somehow apart. Anne and Dan must have some agreement with each other, because they’ve yet to visit him and his symbiote together. It’s always one or the other, and if the clock goes five minutes after the ‘_scheduled’_ time Eddie knows his symbiote will bubble through the surface of his skin to take over and drown him in their stead.

Sometimes it’s Anne who visits, wanting to check up on his state of mind and make sure he’s at least taking care of himself. Sometimes it’s Dan who is fascinated that an alien being is living inside Eddie, wanting to make sure the both of them are adjusting well and neither are getting hurt in the process.

Anne tells Eddie on her visits that she knows he’s more than capable of taking care of himself because she doesn’t want him to think otherwise. She doesn’t want him thinking he’s any less of a man for this, for needing them the way he’s come to rely on. It doesn’t stop her from visiting him, and it doesn’t stop him from telling her how grateful he is to the both of them.

She’s good at comforting him in her own way that he’s always enjoyed, holding his wrists tight in her smaller hands. She holds tight enough while she speaks, so gently, so that he’ll understand why she visits, why he needs to feel her touch even when she’s gone for the night. She will make dinner for both the symbiote and himself sometimes, because she knows, even before he tells her anything. She knows the symbiote is still with him even before Eddie finally decides to tell her just like she knows when he’s feeling a little empty inside.

She had smiled when he admitted their little secret, the symbiote and himself, and she had merely placed a kiss to his forehead and smoothed out his hair before making him dinner, because she _knows_.

Dan is good at other things, ones that Anne can’t be. He’s good at easing Eddie’s rampant thoughts when they get to be too much inside his head. Dan makes it a point to engage with the symbiote when he visits and thanks them both for allowing him into their little bubble with a quiet conversation and a variety of treats for the evening.

Dan hand-feeds Eddie when he visits while the symbiote scrawls over Eddie’s skin and laces over Dan’s fingers. It’s strange and intimate and Eddie allows it, allows Dan do to whatever he wants when he’s feeling curious because it feels good to let his battle for control go for a while and know nothing bad will happen because he trusts Dan enough to know he will tell him if this is a mistake.

No matter which one of them visits they never stay the night. They might chat, touch, eat, even indulge in sex as they have a few times, but they always leave. It doesn’t matter how close they get or how far they’ve crossed over that line of conventional normality. Anne is in love with Dan, and Dan is in love with Anne. Eddie knows this. But he never turns either away when they visit him, separately as always. He never asks anymore questions after being told by both of them this was alright, that neither would think ill of it. Both of them seemed to care for him. The symbiote, even though their bumpy beginnings with Dan and his medical instruments and Anne with her rage with its actions, doesn’t seem to mind.

When Dan visits it mostly begins from a medical standpoint. He’s always gentle, soft in his words and his touch. He’ll ask how Eddie’s adapting, if there’s any noticeable changes in his health worth worrying them over. He’s interested in the symbiote now, ever since it lay splayed over the glass in the sterile chill of his MRI room. He’s more curious about Eddie and the symbiote together and the effects of their union, more fascinated by how the texture of the symbiote’s skin feels so lucidly different than Eddie’s in contrast.

Dan is a very hands-on type of man, and has come to dote on the symbiote in such a strange sense of awe and captivation that he has it craving touch in a way that has Eddie’s stomach in knots with anticipation. Dan wants to know more, and when he visits, Eddie knows it’s him and not Anne the moment his door clicks open because his symbiote bristles with delight.

When Anne visits, she doesn’t try to hide behind pleasantries. She’s a lot more forward than Dan ever is, and definitely less cautious. She lets Eddie know exactly what she expects that night, when she wants things to happen by initiating it first, and she has no qualms with getting Eddie to tell her the same. Eddie knows these tendencies from their previous relationship, and he’s so thankful to have her back in his life if only for the stability of it.

She prefers the symbiote stay inside Eddie’s skin instead of having to see it’s grinning face along it, but she doesn’t dare let it feel left out. She’s more the voyeur who entices the symbiote to react from the inside, just to see what happens. The three of them know damn well she means no harm and the symbiote is happy to indulge, especially when she’s instigating the symbiote and coaxes it into doing things to Eddie he never thought were even possible.

Eddie is happy to be close to her again, and his symbiote is happy to play the games that Anne brings so well kept inside her perverse little mind.

Eddie is used and abused in the worst, but best ways possible. He falls asleep with his stomach muscles still tense and his dick soft and sore from overstimulation. The sheets haven’t been washed in a good while. They smell like Anne’s slick and her delicate perfume, and it makes Eddie hard when he wakes up thinking about how good it is to watch her thighs quiver over his hips while his symbiote feeds off of his adrenaline and forces him into her so deep it very nearly hurts.

His symbiote will be a dark murmur in the back of his mind telling him how good they feel, how deliciously hard Eddie’s heart is beating, and how stimulating the chemicals taste on its tongue when Eddie can’t handle himself anymore and finally comes hard enough that his eyes roll back to white. His veins go dark and protruding while his symbiote devours everything Eddie has to offer. The chemicals, sweat, and adrenaline taste much better than chocolate. The symbiote’s repeated this far too many times in the aftermath that Eddie will never forget. And well, he can’t really complain about being made to feel so good without having to do much. It beats having to eat brains or having to drain his wallet just for a few days’ worth of chocolate for his symbiote’s addiction. And it’s far cheaper. Eddie hasn’t found it in him to object yet. Honestly, he probably never will.

Yeah, things have changed, and Eddie doesn’t know when it started sometimes, but he’s not one to complain. Eddie isn’t so good with reasoning, with connecting emotional dots of the ‘how’s and ‘why’s when it comes to his own life. He’s much better at telling the stories of others through pen and paper and by word of mouth. Those are facts he can retain and connect.

He couldn’t tell you though how exactly he ended up so entwined in the life of his ex-fiancée and her lover, let alone an alien being. He also couldn’t tell you why it doesn’t feel wrong, or how distraught he’d be if any of the three ever decided to kick him out.

Especially with his symbiote. With that low strum of chatter thrumming in his mind to keep him at a constant, he knows he’d go insane if his mind ever went quiet for good. He’s become a little too close to said symbiote that he’s worried sometimes he’s already crossed _that_ line. Human decency and something to do with ethics and taking advantage. You know, the one where he accuses himself of fucking an alien just for kicks even though by human standards they haven’t done more than gone to second base. It’s a little different here though, when Eddie’s only human and his partner is a blackened mass of biomaterial stretched inside his skin. The symbiote likes when Eddie feels good, laps up the pheromones that roll off him in waves when he’s excited, and with a tongue Eddie’s come to fetishize in his darkest dreams.

Eddie’s gone off the deep end these days, blames it all on the knowledge that he’s a needy person, more so than he probably should be and he knows it. The symbiote knows it like it knows everything else about him, plays it like a broken instrument in the background while it searches Eddie’s skin for ways to flip that switch and produce more of that savory taste of excitement pulsing through Eddie’s brain. Eddie doesn’t object to the prodding, especially when his body is warm and the symbiote’s flesh is cool and slippery and tight over his own. He’s come to encourage it, knowing his symbiote enjoys it just as much as he does now. Because he’s needy and desperate to know he’s not the only one drowning. His symbiote knows. His symbiote is happy to oblige.

Its tongue is surprisingly warm in contrast and Eddie’s body welcomes it like a part of him when his symbiote asks for cooperation. Whatever texture that covers it is as alien as the symbiote itself and it’s rough and scratching when it goes inside whatever orifice it can get to first. The farther back the tongue goes, the beginnings of it that mostly stay hidden within its body, Eddie has to wonder sometimes if there’s some kind of tiny teeth spiraling over the surface. The skin of that tongue feels sharper the more it extends, and even though it can get painful the deeper it goes through Eddie, he can’t complain. Eddie knows the symbiote wouldn’t do it if Eddie truly disliked it, which kind of kills every argument he’s ever thought of starting on the subject.

The anal is easier to handle than the oral, respectively. Eddie isn’t completely used to swallowing it down. It still chokes him when it slides down his throat and he can’t help but bite down at the intrusion sometimes, the texture of it scraping the tender insides as it slides deep into his stomach to play. The symbiote doesn’t react much when he panics and bites down on the tongue choking him. It does, however, repay the sentiment later when Eddie least expects it. And once it drives Eddie to the edge and that tongue draws back it’s in warning.

It’s a warning Eddie never sees, never understands even though he watches it in the heat of the moment until the symbiote’s head lurches forward with a mouth full of teeth that bite down on his shoulder and slide through him will alarming ease. It’s different from the pain Eddie knows he should be feeling because it’s laced with lust and euphoria and something else altogether. It’s enough though, in those moments when the symbiote likes to bite him. It never fails in driving him over that unstable edge. And the murky color of his semen looks good against the symbiote’s skin. He bleeds for his symbiote. He bleeds and his throat tastes like warm copper, whimpers a groan under the conflicting distress and passion of orgasm and pain, and wants nothing but more when those teeth pull away to grin at his own lost expression.

So yeah, Eddie’s definitely gone off the deep end. He’s done a lot of stupid and reckless shit in his life, but somehow seducing an alien of this nature is the best thing he’s ever done. Just knowing it cares enough to heal him afterward and nuzzle him in the aftercare of what they do behind closed doors…to know that the symbiote can just as easily bite his head off and make him into a meal instead of this, instead of defending him and treating him so intimately…that’s powerful. It’s a power trip Eddie has come to enjoy way too much.

Eddie knows well that no human could even come close to making him feel the way his symbiote does. It makes him feel like no human can, makes him feel things no human could even _hope_ to offer.

That doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy the visits from Anne and Dan, though. On the contrary. If anything, it drives that subtle need for attention when both of them are so eager to provide it. It’s a fine line Eddie’s been walking with himself, both his mind and body offset between different emotions that sometimes leave him starving.

Maybe that’s why things have ended up the way they have. Maybe that’s why he’s sitting here as he always does and waits with his back to the bedroom door at nine-something in the evening as if what’s about to happen is going to come as a complete surprise to him. Stupid to act like it is, he knows. But he does this anyway. He’s a loser like that.

Eddie’s set his work aside for the day. He’s showered and brushed his teeth, clothed himself in a simple pair of sweatpants and a dark blue tee-shirt for the night. His toes fidget anxiously on the hardwood floor. It’s Thursday, and Anne likes to come on Thursdays. She’s usually in a carefree mood on Thursdays too, which means she’s more likely to stay a little longer. It usually means the night will end with his ears ringing and his senses on fire. And for a Thursday, that’s not half bad.

The symbiote’s been swimming around inside him all day like a fish in search of water, jumping from organ to organ and picking through his thoughts one by one, poking at his insides in intervals just to grab his attention. It’s restless, and Eddie’s been too focused on his work this week that he hasn’t really given the symbiote the time of day. He feeds them well, and with all the goodies Dan’s been bringing them Eddie assumed it would be enough to keep his symbiote sated for a while.

But this week’s been a rather mild and boring one, and through the visits from Anne and Dan alike it hasn’t resulted in any kind of physical release. Not to say they usually do, but Eddie doesn’t pressure either of them to get closer or touch him. He rides the waves where they take him and lets his symbiote revel in it. It enjoys the adrenaline anytime Eddie can provide.

This week though, Eddie’s been neglecting himself just as much as Anne and Dan have, which he really should know better. Ever since the door to pleasure’s been opened and the symbiote knows what it _tastes_ like to feel that good Eddie knows better than to deprive it. The symbiote craves chocolate just as much as Eddie craves an orgasm, and when Eddie’s low on funds and Dan doesn’t bring chocolate they simply settle more into pleasure.

Same thing, different take. The rush of chemicals involved in the ordeal of sex and attraction, and chocolate, are more alike than Eddie knows and it’s the reason why the symbiote enjoys both so much. Or at least, that’s what Dan tells him one day when he visits and tells him he wants to experiment with the idea.

Eddie will never forget how perfectly Dan’s flush tinted his cheeks that night. Dan had been so entranced, his stare intense and the crotch of his pants pulled tight with his growing erection as he watched Eddie’s growing struggle to try and concentrate on eating those stupidly expensive chocolates while the symbiote gripped at his skin.

From a doctor’s standpoint it was supposed to be a weird experiment to help Eddie and the symbiote adjust better to their needs. It was perverse and odd, and Dan really tried his best not to get turned on by it. Needless to say, he had failed. Because when it came down to which felt better: the physicality of what produced the right chemicals or the same chemical produced from the chocolate the question felt rhetorical. The chocolate was a nice band aid for a quick fix, but nothing was quite as good as the real deal, and that was apparent.

The symbiote would say things to Eddie as it slithered over his sensitive skin, using its own tongue to taste the melting chocolate smeared over Eddie’s lips and practically purring with approval at the end of it. The symbiote had thanked Dan, and Dan had swallowed hard and struggled to get out a professional response. And that’s where Eddie learned Dan would be interested in more. The symbiote had offered Eddie up like a prize it would share, another way of thanking Dan for being such an ample provider. Soon after a few exchanges in words and contemplation Eddie had Dan’s hands gripping tight in his hair and at the base of his skull while Eddie sucked him down.

It’s all good. When Dan lets himself indulge it’s different and Eddie likes that. Unlike Anne he’s more willing to get closer to the symbiote. He’s more fascinated than he is afraid, and he loves watching it move. He’s fascinated by the look of it; the symbiote moves so fluidly over and inside Eddie, so fluid but so firm that Dan can see it in Eddie’s face just how solidly it can shift its own matter. Dan likes to watch the symbiote whenever he’s pleasuring Eddie, or taking pleasure from Eddie.

Eddie wouldn’t call it a sick fetish just yet, but it’s a fine line. When the three of them have their more intimate nights, like with the chocolate, Dan likes when the symbiote touches him too. He likes it when it pulls tendrils of itself from Eddie’s body, unclasping the fastener on his pants and unzips it for him. The symbiote seriously lacks finesse when it comes to setting the mood for these situations and often does these things more hastily than is cared for. Dan was startled the first time it happened, but now he doesn’t say anything more than a curt word of thanks.

The symbiote wants, needs Eddie to feel good to feed its addiction. If Dan is willing to provide the symbiote doesn’t hesitate to get the party started.

And boy did Dan have some skills when it came to using his hands. Rough and calloused and a bit too fast at the start, but his fingers twisted around Eddie’s dick so expertly it made him squirm. Dan had taken the time in between strokes to feed Eddie more of the chocolate while he’d jerked him off, stuffing Eddie’s mouth while reminding him of how _good_ he was doing. Eddie hadn’t been entirely sure he was talking to him or the symbiote bristling with excitement hovering near them.

_That’s it_, Dan kept telling him, _you’re doing fine, Eddie. Just relax._ He kept praising him, looking over at the symbiote that could only grin at him. As if Dan was trying to impress it, to say ‘Don’t worry, I’ll treat him nice for you’. Eddie remembers the first time he’d come that night, his vision filled with the image of Dan feeding his symbiote chocolate while talking to it like a child that’s done a good job. The second orgasm came over him like a tidal wave of tremors that lifted the entire lower half of his body off the bed, his symbiote stroking all the parts inside him that even remotely felt good while Dan took care of the rest.

That night had left Eddie’s mind and body feeling boneless and out of place, but so, so good at the same time. He’d even gone to bed without a shower, with bite wounds his symbiote refused to heal until the morning after. **_Tired_**, it had said. **_Tomorrow_**.

Wasn’t bad at all for a Monday either. Well fancy that.

So, yeah, it’s become a rather eventful life as of late. And here they are again, and Eddie’s still sitting here and waiting. But the clock quickly reminds him that anytime the show will start, that he won’t know what kind of night he’s going to have until something happens because he still can’t find the pattern. Will Anne come and talk to him about her day? Will she invite him into the shower where they’ll do nothing more than wash each other and she’ll leave? Will she be upset after a rough day and pounce the moment she gets in? Will Dan ditch his overtime schedule just to visit him and his favorite alien goo, feed or fuck them until Eddie doesn’t even remember his own goddamn name? Or will they talk medical science while Dan strokes his hair and pulls him close to his chest? Is anyone even coming, or will his symbiote bust at the seems and finally devour him whole?

The door to his bedroom is shut, and when the handle turns and the lock clicks open Eddie’s attention snaps back all at once. The symbiote’s quiet inside and waiting patiently, but Eddie can already feel his skin quivering. There’s a subtle hint of perfume in the air now, something that reminds him so much of Anne that if he closed his eyes he would see her face perfectly. It’s different today though, mixed with something else that makes it smell more like the Earth than a bed of flowers.

**“We get Anne today, Eddie. She’s come to play with us again.”**

And something about the way the symbiote says it sends a chill through him. It sounds pleased, which speaks volumes about her demeanor tonight, especially when Anne walks to where Eddie is and they can see her all dressed like the proper lady she is. She’s got her hair tied up in a messy bun, which almost looks out of place with how she’s dressed. She’s got a smile on her face, her eyes bright and her expression sincere. She’s beautiful.

Anne rolls her eyes with amusement at Eddie’s open stare. “Had a meeting today, don’t ask.” She starts off sarcastically with a laugh, pulling the pins from the less messy knots in her bun and running her fingers through her hair until it’s laying flat. They go in her clutch purse after that, which is laid on the nearby chair. “Dan had to go back into work for an emergency, so I thought you two might like some company.” She looks at Eddie, almost as though she’s looking _through_ him.

She leans forward slightly, just enough that Eddie is reminded of her perfume. It’s completely innocent and friendly, and so not perversely pushy that Eddie is glad Anne isn’t the type to flaunt herself to anyone. She’s always been honest. “Any objections?”

Eddie shakes his head, feeling his symbiote stretch his ribcage in anxious agreement. “Dan has a tough job, we know. But did you work late too, Annie? You don’t usually come over in your work clothes.”

Anne looks a bit stumped at that, like she hadn’t expected the question. She sits next to him on the bed with her hands placed gently in her lap. “No, I changed. Me and Dan had an early lunch. Thank goodness for that, or I might not have seen him at all today. Since he got that promotion it seems like he lives at that place sometimes. It’s tough sometimes, you know?”

Talks like these though, they make Eddie feel a little out of place. He doesn’t always know what to say or what to ask, afraid he might be overstepping his bounds. He doesn’t want either of them to think he wants to be with one of them more than the other. He rather likes the way things are now, where they come to him and he doesn’t have to be that awkward third wheel.

“Yeah…I definitely know that. Was…Did you and Dan have a nice dinner? Something fancy, I guess? I know you like that kind of stuff.”

Anne smiles more warmly at that, turning her head and patting Eddie’s leg. “Yeah, we did. We went to a new place that just opened up not too long ago, near the station. Nothing fancy at all. I think you would like it, actually. It was more…hm, industrial?”

**“We like Ann and Dan. We would enjoy this.”**

Eddie smiles this time too, but his hands feel fidgety. He wouldn’t mind eating dinner like that, with them. But then again, he doesn’t want to feel like that third wheel either. He knows it probably wouldn’t work even if both of them wanted him to come along.

Eddie shakes his head, her perfume swimming around his senses in layers that he doesn’t ever remember associating with her. He wants to ask if the scent is new, but chooses against it. “I’m not really into the public these days, you know, with having a p—” He has to bite his tongue quick before the symbiote does it for him, “—having an _alien_ inside of me and all.”

“Oh…right.”

That seems to change the subject quite nicely. Anne shifts more comfortably on the bed, more angled at Eddie’s side. Eddie tries to do the same to be able to talk more face to face with her.

“Speaking of, how is your friend?”

**“Tell her we’re lonely.”**

“Wha-? _Why_?” Anne gives him an odd look and Eddie tries to turn his head as if she can’t notice he’s trying to respond to someone else.

**“She’ll touch us if we say we’re lonely. And we like it when she touches us. She does it so well, Eddie, you remember.”**

Or some_thing_.

Eddie tries to keep his voice low. “_That’s not really appropriate right now_.”

Anne’s expression quickly turns to one of mischief and disbelief. “Really, Eddie?” She smacks him over the shoulder. “I’m sitting right here; I can still hear you, idiot.”

**“But _you_ can’t hear _me_, and that’s why it’s so fun.”**

Eddie nearly chokes on his own spit, feeling teeth like a smile around his stomach that stretches deeper, down by his hips. “Oh my God, both of you just stop.” He tries to change the subject even quicker this time, nearly leaping off the bed. He doesn’t want Anne thinking he waits for her just so he can get off. “You uh, want something to eat? I could grab something if you want?”

Anne doesn’t move from her spot on the bed, just looks up at him comically. “Eddie, I already ate. Remember? With Dan?”

Eddie scratches the back of his head. “Right, right. With Dan, yeah.” How could he forget?

“Are you ok? You look a little out of it. You sure he’s not…?” Her voice takes on a darker, stricter tone. “Because if he is…”

“No!” Eddie shouts, hands splayed out in front of him. He has to remember he’s till in an apartment building and other people are more likely to hear him here. “I mean, it’s not like that. We’re doing fine, now. I guess I just…I have a lot on my mind.”

Anne stands up, and Eddie takes a step back, looking at the floor. She gets closer, trying to look him in the eyes. He avoids that as much as he can, too, because she can read his expressions better than she can his words. She doesn’t let him back away from her and takes control how she knows how to with him, pulls his eyes back to her with her delicate fingers below his jaw. He takes the instruction, lets it happen so easily he can’t remember ever denying her.

“You know you can still talk to me. I know this might be a little weird for you, but I promise if me and Dan coming to you like this is what’s bothering you, we can stop.”

“That’s…that’s not it. I’m not ashamed, or anything.”

“I never said you were.”

Suddenly, there’s a jab to his ribs.** “You’re ruining it, Eddie.”**

Eddie turns his head back towards the floor uselessly, mumbling, “_No I’m not, it’s your fault. She came here and she’s just trying to be nice and you’re trying to get me to sleep with her._”

**“She came here to touch us and you won’t let her.”**

“_She. Did. Not! Stop saying things like that!_”

“Eddie?”

**“Smell her, Eddie. She wants us.”**

**Author's Note:**

> MOnsTeR FucKeRS UnItE
> 
> I went really weird with this one in the next chapter, so like, fair warning for the next chapter. I’ve got some real weird kinks and these ships(or one poly ship? idk?) kinda lit a forest fire under my ass, so…I thought more about the different kink ideas for this than my own semi slowburn symbrock fic. Which is distracting as all hell. 
> 
> Had to get this out of my brain before I can continue the other one for my sanity. Thanks for your patience on that one.
> 
> And as you can guess, Anne is first up on the love train! 
> 
> p.s. If anyone wants to beta for me, message me. I will read the same error three times before I realize it's even an error. *sigh*


End file.
